


珍奶減肥法

by Alteredfreak



Series: OE [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, bottom Eddy for sure, 車車車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alteredfreak/pseuds/Alteredfreak
Summary: *OE*情侶設定/public sex*不是我的腦洞開學之後只能產出無腦黃文，希望大家不要嫌棄我😢
Relationships: Oliver Scott/Eddy Chen
Series: OE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	珍奶減肥法

陳韋丞懶懶地躺在床上，舉著手機看影片，時不時發出不明所以的笑聲。他吸吸鼻子，左手抱著一包衛生紙，方便直接擦鼻涕。

“回來了？”開門的聲音，Oliver汗流浹背地走進臥室，褪下汗濕的護腕，走過來吻了吻他的男友，陳韋丞嫌棄地推開他，眼睛還盯著手機，“都是汗，快去洗澡。”

Oliver扔開陳韋丞新換不久的手機，掐著他的下巴親得陳韋丞喘不過氣，“唔……放搜、嗯！”親夠了，Oliver放開陳韋丞的手腕，拿了換洗衣物進浴室沖澡。

這是他們一貫的早晨。Oliver起床後去跑步，陳韋丞在接近十點時悠悠醒來，躺在床上玩手機或是看看書，等男友帶著早餐回來，興致來了兩人直接在床上開始早晨的餘興節目。他們都不會做飯，所以中午都是出去吃，或者在去工作的路上解決。

今天難得兩人同時休假，陳韋丞計畫好一整天都賴在床上，他本就不是好動的人，比起戶外活動更喜歡待在室內。Oliver和他相反，只要休假就想往外跑。陳韋丞偶爾會配合他，但通常對方不會強迫陳韋丞，畢竟同居的情侶也不需要成天賴在一起。

“下午和我去一個地方。”

陳韋丞吃著Oliver帶回來的早餐，小腿放在男人堅實的大腿上，看著電視上的肥皂劇，心不在焉地回道，“去哪？”

“去了你就知道了。”Oliver避開正面回答，他掐著陳韋丞肚子上的肉，調侃道，“小胖子。”

“我不胖。”陳韋丞狡辯道，心裡還是有點在意，放下叉子，低頭看了看他的小腹，好像、確實大了不少。

陳韋丞悶悶不樂地洗碗，他知道自己最近增加了不少體重，但又能怎麼辦呢？作息不正常加上飲食不規律，很正常嘛。Oliver從他的身後靠近，圈住陳韋丞的腰，低聲哄道，“我開玩笑的，別生氣了。”

“我沒生氣。”陳韋丞口是心非。

Oliver不吃他這套，輕吻了吻男友柔軟的唇，“一會買Boba給你喝。”

“說好的Boba呢？”陳韋丞陰沉地站在Oliver的身後，看著對方和其中一個肌肉虯結的教練說話，平時覺得帥氣的笑容現在看來十分討人厭。

“訓練完就買，樓下有一家老虎堂。”

“Oliie……”陳韋丞被推著往重訓區走，他哭喪著臉，心知今天是逃不過舉鐵的命運了，他像是被拎著後頸皮的小狗，垂頭喪氣地摸著光滑晶亮的健身器材。

“乖，健身完很爽的。”男友安撫地捏了捏陳韋丞的臉頰，示意站在一旁看戲的教練來幫他調整動作，陳韋丞儘管心中百般不願，更不想在外人面前丟面子，只好乖乖地聽教練指揮。

“屁股不要翹這麼高。”男人拍了拍陳韋丞的後腰，提醒道。

陳韋丞大汗淋漓地蹲著馬步，長時間沒有鍛鍊的大腿顫顫巍巍，他咬著唇，感覺到汗水滴進眼睛，陳韋丞用力眨眼，尖銳的刺痛感讓他異常不適。

就在此時，溫熱的手掌輕觸了他的後腰，陳韋丞反應劇烈地彈開，軟綿綿的膝蓋直直地跪到地上，他痛呼一聲，緩過勁來，埋怨地瞪了一眼罪魁禍首，也就是在一旁無辜地高舉雙手的肌肉男。

“我什麼都沒做。”男人看著恰好從重訓區回來的Oliver，解釋道。

“嗯哼。”陳韋丞懶得理會交叉雙手，等著他說明情況的Oliver，對方目前在陳韋丞眼裡十分面目可憎。

陳韋丞精疲力盡地走進淋浴間，他的小腿在做波比跳的時候抽了筋，雖然有及時處理，肌肉還時不時輕微地抽搐。陳韋丞從置物櫃拿出自己的換洗衣物，他早該在Oliver提醒他帶這些東西的時候猜到對方的用意，而不是喜孜孜地期待一場下榻五星級飯店的浪漫約會。陳韋丞忿忿地咒罵他的男友，用力關上空了一半的櫃子。

去往淋浴間的路上需要穿過一群半裸的男人，陳韋丞咬著手指，不記得他過去在健身房看過這麼多赤裸的肉體，有鑑於他的性向流動且目前的固定伴侶生理性別為男，陳韋丞不反對讓自己的眼睛吃點冰淇淋。

陳韋丞關上門，薄薄的門板毫無隔音的作用，他可以清楚聽到外頭的動靜。他剝掉身上濕透的衣物，打開水龍頭，讓溫熱的水柱由上而下地沖刷他的身體。

洗了不到兩分鐘，陳韋丞聽見輕輕的敲擊聲，“Eddy”

“幹嘛？”陳韋丞口氣不佳地回道。

“讓我進去。”

先說好，陳韋丞並不想讓Oliver進來和他共用一間浴室。首先當然是因為對方的欺騙，再者，空間已經很小了，陳韋丞在高強度的運動過後只想享受私人的淋浴時間。

Oliver顯然並不這麼想。他鍥而不捨地敲門，大有陳韋丞不開門他就不離開的意圖，陳韋丞的臉皮比他薄了一點，好吧，薄了許多。他不想讓外頭的“傢伙”對他們有什麼不當的猜想，咳，雖然他們的猜想可能大多數都正確。

“你很煩，我是說真的。”陳韋丞沒好氣地瞪了Oliver一眼，對方快速地除去衣物，精瘦且線條分明的上身暴露在陳韋丞眼前，他轉過身，裝作毫不在意地在身上抹肥皂，看也不看Oliver一眼。

“對不起。”Oliver數不清他說了幾次抱歉，那不重要，很明顯對陳韋丞來說還不夠多。陳韋丞向來是吃軟不吃硬的，換句話說，需要哄。

陳韋丞沖著身上的泡沫，咬了咬唇，或許他不該再得寸進尺了，Oliver確實是為他好，陳韋丞如果強硬一點拒絕，對方也不會逼他。

“好吧。”男孩轉過身，勾住男友的脖子，啄一口對方柔軟的唇，低聲說道，“晚上請我吃火鍋就原諒你。”

陳韋丞淚眼模糊地倚在門上，手臂勾住男人溫熱的後頸，雙腿大張，淺粉色的下唇被他咬出玫瑰色的水澤。Oliver掐著他的大腿，長長的手指沾著肥皂頭插進窄嫩的後穴，滑滑的皂沫混著濃白的精液，擴張在艱難的條件下異常順利地進行。

“嗯……Ollie……那裡！啊、對……深一點、嗯……”陳韋丞夾緊大腿，他已經射過一次，身體接納著男友的手指，他低低地呻吟，大腿不由自主地蹭著Oliver勁瘦的腰身，運動過後綿軟的小腿鬆鬆地掛在男友身上，陳韋丞吸吸鼻子，嗆了一口熱水。

“咳、咳——快點、可以了……Ollie、進來！啊……嗯、好大……嗯嗯！”

Oliver故意用熱水洗過一遍他的陰莖，高熱的性器倏地撐開陳韋丞微張的穴口，男孩反應激烈地挺起胸脯，他張口欲尖叫，突然想起這不是在家裡，陳韋丞一口咬住Oliver結實的肩膀，小聲嗚咽。

“嗯！好燙——啊、不要……Ollie……輕點……”

Oliver把他轉過來壓在門板上，陳韋丞全身震顫，滾燙的臉頰貼著冰涼的門，他大張著嘴，無聲地喘息，兩人翻轉體位時發出很大的一聲撞擊，陳韋丞發現門外嘈雜的聲音倏地安靜一瞬，他混沌的神智稍微回來了，“Ollie，等一下、外面是不是……啊！頂到了、嗚……那裡、嗯……”

Oliver摀住陳韋丞的嘴，用體重將他釘在門上，腰腹發力，體位的緣故，男人的陰莖觸到難以想像的深處，陳韋丞的穴貪婪地吸吮著入侵的肉莖，吃得格外深，陳韋丞難以承受地搖頭，握緊拳頭，指節發白，Oliver扣住他的手指，毫不留情地幹他。

低沉的嗓音在陳韋丞的耳邊說道，“他們是不是能聽見我在幹你？聽見有個婊子在裡面挨操。”

陳韋丞瘋狂搖頭，他鼻音濃重地求饒，身體卻因為Oliver的話更加敏感，陳韋丞在Oliver的手中嗚嗚啊啊地呻吟，像隻被逼到絕路的小狗。他無法自拔地陷入無邊無際的快意當中，Oliver撈起他無力的腿掛在臂彎，有力的腰胯不間斷地衝撞著，粉白的臀肉被撞得泛出赭紅，陳韋丞把臉埋進曲起的手臂，無法控制地抽噎，他每隔一段時間就會想起在一牆之隔的更衣間走動的男人，降低他淫叫的聲量，但很快地再次拋諸腦後。

Oliver把陳韋丞放下來，雙手鷹爪似地控著男孩的腰臀之間，火熱的性器在濕軟的腸道裡重重地抽插，陳韋丞擺著腰迎合他的頻率，肥軟的臀部和硬挺的胯部互相拍擊，他揚起脖子，難以自持地洩出長長的呻吟，手指往後掐住Oliver堅硬的大腿，前方的高高翹起的性器抖動著射出一股稀薄的精水，陳韋丞渾身顫抖，幾乎是靠身後的Oliver支持才不致滑落在地上。

“Fuck、”陳韋丞差點咬到舌頭，他側過身和男友接吻，Oliver同樣瀕臨臨界點，他拉開陳韋丞因為高潮夾緊的大腿，手指深深地陷進柔軟的皮肉，他發狠地在愈加絞緊的濕穴裡抽插，鋒利的犬齒咬著陳韋丞的脖子，下身挺了數十下，在男友火熱的腸道裡洩精。

“好爽。”男人粗喘著，臉埋進陳韋丞的肩窩，大手掐著對方柔軟挺翹的臀部，愛不釋手地搓揉著，性器擠完最後一點存貨，慢慢地軟下來。陳韋丞抬起屁股，讓Oliver順利地退出去，對方的腿還插在他的兩腿之間，陳韋丞吻了吻Oliver的耳垂，埋怨道，“累死了。”

“誰讓你發騷。”Oliver回吻陳韋丞，摩擦著對方柔軟的鼻子，含住男友怎麼親都親不夠的唇，吸果凍似地吮咬舔舐，“下次還來嗎？”

陳韋丞回應著Oliver濕黏的深吻，手指陷進對方短短的髮，狠狠咬了一口男友的薄唇，“滾。”

**Author's Note:**

> 每次看完琴圈大佬的文都會唾棄一下自己，轉念一想，一個成熟的fandom應該也需要三俗寫手吧……正當化我的存在😢
> 
> 這篇是和陶ls聊天下的產物，歡迎大家找我聊天，有聊到的梗我通常都會寫哈哈哈。ig:deepundersea_


End file.
